The present disclosure relates to audio output in a head-mounted display (HMD).
The HMD can operate as part of, e.g., a virtual reality (VR) system, an augmented reality (AR) system, a mixed reality (MR) system, or some combination thereof. During operations of the HMD, the HMD is worn on a user's head and an audio output may be presented in connection with a video output. However, generating a high quality audio output directly from an HMD can be difficult. The housing size of the HMD may be limited to comfortably fit on the user's head. The housing, for example, may include with a front rigid body that holds a display panel and other electronic components. When the HMD is worn by the user, the front rigid body is positioned in front of the user's eyes, and thus separated by a distance from the user's ears. As such, conventional HMD systems have used separate headphones or other audio output devices for audio output instead of audio components integrated within the front rigid body, or other portion of the HMD housing.